A veces querer no es poder
by EndouKida
Summary: "Hay veces en las que el orgullo ciega a la razón y no obedece al corazón, para cuando te logras dar cuenta ya no hay una segunda oportunidad y solo queda una sola pregunta que te acompaña en tu soledad... ¿Por qué?". Versión de Tsurugi Kyosuke.


"**A Veces Querer no es Poder"**

**One Shot**

Llueve, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte parado Kyosuke? Tu peinado se ha estropeado mientras que tu ropa está completamente empapada; tu ceño fruncido refleja tu enojo de hace un rato, caminas por las calles rumbo a tu casa… ¿Estás pensando en la discusión que tuviste con Takuto, no? Te ha molestado el hecho que defienda tanto a Ranmaru, los celos te han cegado una vez más y nuevamente no has logrado controlarte ni mucho menos medido tus palabras, ahora te das cuenta que te has excedido, no te gusta el discutir ni reñirte tanto con el joven pianista y capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero por más que lo intentas parece que las peleas solo aumentan, tan solo llevan un año juntos… Normalmente son peleas absurdas y sin sentido pero como ninguno de los dos quiere ceder en el momento llevan una tontería hasta las últimas consecuencias pero luego bien que andan el uno tras el otro arrepentido de haber discutido y se reconcilian una vez más.

Has llegado a casa y Yuuichi ya te esperaba en la entrada del lugar con la sonrisa de siempre y una toalla seca, él se percata inmediatamente que no estás bien, cosa que no te extraña ya que tu hermano es la única persona en el mundo entero a la que tu faceta ruda e indiferente no logra engañar. Tus cabellos largos y ondulados caían por tu rostro y hombros, le miras y el mayor vuelve a sonreír de manera comprensiva mientras colocaba la toalla sobre tu cabeza y comenzaba a secarte un poco para luego dar paso a la esperada pregunta.

**-¿Qué ocurre Kyosuke… Te has peleado con Shindou?**

Él te habla de forma tranquila mientras que tú no dices nada, de tus labios no se formula respuesta alguna, tan solo guardas silencio y te quedas quieto dándole la razón como siempre.

**-¿Qué ha sido esta vez… Lo mismo de siempre? Kyosuke, no leerías reñirte con Shindou por Kirino… Lo sabes**

El mayor hablaba como si leyera tus pensamientos, levantas la mirada para darle, una vez más, la razón a sus palabras.

**-Él siempre lo está defendiendo… Estoy arto de eso**

Le dices al fin luego del monólogo que había realizado tu hermano, en el momento en el que abriste la boca para hablar en tus ojos se reflejaron tus sentimientos de molestia y culpa, tu hermano al ver aquello te acerca a él y te rodea para abrazarte.

**-Kyosuke, debes entender que Kirino es muy importante para Shindou como yo lo soy para ti… ¿Entiendes? Se conocen desde muy pequeños, su amistad ha formado lazos muy fuertes, es normal que Shindou lo defienda con tanto énfasis si eres tú el que le ataca, pero eso no quiere decir que a ti no te quiera, es porque te quiere que terminan peleados, tanto como a ti estoy seguro que a él también le duele discutir contigo por lo mismo…**

Piensas con detenimiento aquellas palabras tan optimistas de tu hermano que reflejaban la intención de animarte, de tus labios levemente se dibuja una imperceptible sonrisa, terminas por corresponder el abrazo de tu hermano mientras le agradeces sus palabras, él te suelta del agarre que aun mantenía en ti con aquel protector abrazo para luego quitarte la toalla que traías encima mientras te señalaba la puerta, dándote a entender que vayas con Takuto de inmediato a lo que no dudas y dándote la media vueltas retomas el camino a la casa del castaño que minutos atrás dejaste solo en su habitación. Agitado logras llegar al lugar, como te fuiste corriendo no demoraste demasiado, das aviso de tu llegada una vez más y te dejan pasar ya que eras bastante conocido ya en el lugar por tus frecuentes visitas al lugar; mientras caminabas por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Shindou ibas pensando en lo que dirías una vez estuvieses frente al castaño dejando tu orgullo de lado por un momento para que finalmente todo volviese a ser como siempre, después de todo era lo que siempre hacían… Discutían, se distanciaban no más aya de 2 días para que finalmente buscarse y disculparse "prometiendo" no volver a hacerlo… Ya has llegado a la habitación del chico, la puerta estaba semi-abierta, con una leve sonrisa decides abrir la puerta, tu rostro ya calmado se asoma abriendo la puerta para ingresar al lugar pero te quedas en el intento.

**-Tak…**

Te has sorprendido, ¿No, Kyosuke? Sin duda alguna lo que estabas presenciando en ese momento era algo que no te lo esperabas, tus palabras al parecer te han abandonado porque nuevamente te has quedado sin decir nada, tardas en reaccionar ya que tu cuerpo solo se mantiene inerte en el lugar, en la habitación el castaño a quien buscabas se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, pero no estaba solo, estaba muy bien acompañado de la persona que originaba tus desconfianzas y tus celos "sin fundamento", Kirino se encontraba junto a él, muy cerca para tu gusto, le abrazaba mientras le besaba la mejilla, lo que a simple vista parecía una beso un poco más aya de la comisura del labio… Ambos te han sentido llegar y voltean a ver rápidamente de quien se trata, reaccionas ante eso y más aun del asombro en sus caras y más aun, el rostro atónito de Takuto es lo que termina por hacerte enfadar; el castaño parecía no poderse creer el hecho de que estuvieses de vuelta y la pregunta de "¿Cuánto fue lo que vio?" está prácticamente escrita en su frente, ninguno de los presentes objeta nada por lo que dispuesto a tomar la palabra y dar inicio a la "conversación ingresas a la habitación directo al peli-rosa, estabas siendo dominado una vez más por tus sentimientos y emociones del momento, cegado a la razón ibas con todas las ganas do golpear el rostro del peli-rosa más el abrazo del castaño te hizo volver en sí.

**-¡Detente! Kyosuke, no es lo que piensas… Él solo…**

**-¡No lo defiendas! Se perfectamente lo que ví, no permitiré que esté infeliz se siga riendo de mí como hasta ahora, suéltame Takuto, ¡No estorbes!**

**-Tsurugi cálmate… Entre Takuto y yo no hay nada…**

**-¡Tú cierra la boca que no quiero oírte!**

**-¡Kyosuke, cálmate ¿Sí? No es necesario que golpees a nadie…!**

**-Te dije que no te entrometieras Takuto… ¡Si no te das cuenta todo esto es por culpa tuya!**

**-¡No le grites solo porque estás celoso idiota! Contrólate, ¡¿Quieres? No seas tan paranoico…**

**-Ya te dije que a ti no quiero escucharte hablar o te callo por la fuerza…**

**-Quiero ver que lo intentes…**

**-¡Ranmaru! ¡Kyosuke no lo…!**

Aquella provocación fue la invitación perfecta, como la gota que derramó el vaso de tu paciencia y auto-control que si algo de ello habías logrado mantener contigo hasta ese instante, el peli-rosa te lo hizo perder, cegado por la rabia mezclado con la provocación del oji-azul lanzaste al castaño a la cama junto a él deshaciendo el agarre que mantenía en ti y te abalanzaste sobre Kirino dando un certero golpe en su mejilla derecha, lo has golpeado con tanta fuerza que le has hecho perder el equilibrio tirándolo al suelo sin darle tiempo si quiera a defenderse o al menos impedir el golpe, te quedas en el lugar mirándole desde arriba con claro rencor, para cuando ya te encontrabas preparado para darle un segundo golpe tu cuerpo se ha detenido por inercia dejándote perplejo en un comienzo para luego dar paso nuevamente a la frustración, el castaño nuevamente intervenía a favor del peli-rosa, apoyándolo una vez más a él en vez de hacerlo contigo, se suponía que eran novios, ¿No? O al menos eso era lo que tú aun creías.

**-¿Por qué?... Takuto, quítate… hazte a un lado**

**-No, no lo haré… Si lo hago volverás a golpearlo…**

**-¡No lo defiendas más!**

**-¡Entonces no lo golpees!**

**-Takuto… Bien ya entendí, quédate con éste idiota no me interesa, yo me largo de aquí… fue un error querer arreglar las cosas contigo…**

**-No Kyosuke, espera… No te vayas, yo… Yo te quiero, no es lo que piensas…**

**-¿En serio? Disculpa que dude pero a veces no lo noto, es mi error, ¿No?... No te engañes Takuto… Adiós**

**-No… No te vayas así, Kyosuke yo te amo y lo sabes, lo que viste solo fue…**

Decidido a no escuchar lo que el mayor quería explicarte apresuraste tu paso para alejarte lo más rápido del lugar, ya has salido de la habitación pero el castaño te sigue hasta la puerta y sin importarle mucho comenzó a gritar, parecía molesto frustrado, desesperado… sin saber que hacer, eligiendo las peores palabras.

**-¡Bien, si tanto quieres irte vete! ¡No voy a detenerte, no vuelvas hasta que te sientas capaz de escuchar y madurar Kyosuke idiota!**

**-Puedes esperar todo lo que quieras porque no volveré por ti, no soy yo el que debe pedir perdón y créeme que ya no lo tendrás… **

Para salir a la entrada principal y poder salir de aquel sitio debía pasar por aquella amplia y gran puerta la cual abriste y cerraste con tanta fuerza que te ha dado la impresión de que se caería en el momento en el que alguien intentase abrirla. Por tu paso por la habitación de Takuto has dejado a un peli-rosa callado, en el suelo y con la comisura del labio sangrando mientras que el castaño se quedó junto a la puerta de rodillas en el suelo aun con la leve esperanza de que te retractaras de tus palabras y volvieras como siempre, ahora se arrepentía de lo que te había dicho y el miedo comenzaba a dominarle con cada ves que tus palabras resonaban en su mente haciéndole llorar sin poder reprimirse.

Caminas una vez más por las calles sin rumbo alguno, lo más probable es que termines en el centro comercial, pero con la lluvia que había veías difícil que hubiese demasiada gente, por lo que seguiste caminando, estabas tan arrepentido de haber vuelto de inmediato, pero no querías preocupar a Yuuichi con tus absurdas peleas con el castaño es por eso que no has querido irte a casa, Kyosuke, si sigues bajo la lluvia acabarás en el hospital. Las imágenes de Takuto y Kirino pasaban una y otra vez por tu mente haciéndote enfadar cada vez más, la frustración, la rabia, los celos, la impotencia de saber que Takuto aun a pesar de que habías visto aquello aun defendía al peli-rosa te molestaba. A pesar de todo, hubieses preferido no tener que presenciar aquello, temías ver una escena similar o incluso peor algún día, te sientes traicionado y dolido, la lluvia con más fuerza, como si fuese el reflejo de tu corazón, pero no te importa, después de todo ya estabas empapado desde antes. Tal y como esperabas, tras una media hora de caminar habías acabado en las calles del centro comercial, sin poder evitarlo sigues pensando en el castaño y sin percatarte que el semáforo está en luz roja peatonal cruzas la calle, el sonido de un auto frenar de golpe te hace reaccionar de golpe, retrocedes unos pasos y el vehículo se detiene justo frente a ti, le das un golpe con uno de tus puños.

**-¡Ten más cuidado idiota! Tsk…**

Bastantes problemas tenías ya como para que alguien te agregara uno más, sin escuchar algunos gritos decidiste continuar caminando, más al llegar al otro lado escuchar frenar otro auto más, volteas, estaba unos metros más delante de ti, la gente comienza a reunirse delante del auto, al parecer han atropellado a alguien, por un momento decides acercarte e ir a ver lo que ha sucedido pero antes de llegar ves a Tenma en el lugar, como espectador, luego tu móvil comienza a sonar, lo buscas y te percatas que es Takuto, frunces el ceño y cortas la llamada y sin acercarte más al lugar del accidente te vas de ahí sin un rumbo fijo nuevamente.

Casi 2 horas pasaron desde que saliste de la casa de tu novio hasta llegar a la tuya. Ya había anochecido pero aun así no era demasiado tarde; las luces de la casa entera estaban apagadas, te llamó la atención pero no le diste demasiada importancia, después de todo Yuuichi solía ir por las tardes a visitar a Tenma. Fuiste directamente a tu habitación y te quitaste la ropa mojada colocándote ropa seca, fuiste a la cocina donde encontraste la nota de tu hermano, tal y como pensabas, lees _"Fui a casa de Tenma, la comida está donde siempre, Yuuichi"… _Dejas la nota donde estaba, no tienes hambre por lo que no pruebas bocado alguno, solo un vaso de agua y subes nuevamente a tu habitación, te sientes un tanto extraño, muy cansado, necesitas reponer energías, te recuestas sobre tu cama y casi como si desaparecieras no te percataste en que minuto te has dormido.

Un sonido a lo lejos es lo que te obliga a despertar, abres con pesadez tus ojos, te sientes extraño pero no prestas atención, te sientas sobre la cama y miras el lugar, aun no amanece por completo y a pesar de haberte dormido sobre la cama sin cubrirte no sientes frío, de hecho no sientes ni frío ni calor, pero poca importancia le prestas, el sonido que te obligó a despertar era tu móvil, lo tomas y ves que era el sonido de un mensaje de voz… Por un momento piensas en borrarlo, estás tentado a no escucharle, al menos por un par de días, pero el deseo de estar a su lado se incrementó de un momento a otro, sin más lo aceptaste y te dispusiste a escucharlo… _"Kyosuke… solo quería decirte que entre Kirino y yo no hay nada, él llegó unos minutos luego de que te fueras para despedirse porque se iría de viaje con su familia y llevaría a Kariya consigo… y él no me besó si es lo que piensas… estoy diciendo la verdad… te quiero"… _El escucharle te hizo sentir nostálgico, quisiste ir a buscarle pero tu orgullo te detuvo, aun estabas molesto, ¿Verdad? Dejas el móvil sobre tu cama y te levantas, recuerdas que Yuuichi había salido por lo que vas a su habitación para comprobar que haya llegado pero grande es tu sorpresa que no está ahí, todo indicaba que ni siquiera había llegado a la casa, bajas al primer piso y coges el teléfono, buscas el número de la Casa de Tenma y llamas… Nadie contesta, te inquietas pero no debes preocuparte, es normal que no contestes, Kyosuke, nadie se levantará a las 5 de la mañana solo para contestar una llamada telefónica. Decides esperar un poco para que amanezca y así ir a la casa de Tenma y ver si Yuuichi sigue ahí.

Sentado en el sofá ves la hora avanzar, tan lenta… carda uno de los segundos que antes se te pasaban volando ahora parecían una eternidad… Tu mente no deja de pensar en el castaño al cual trataste tan mal la tarde anterior, te sientes culpable de haberle hecho llorar, tratas de convencerte de que él se lo ha buscado pero no lo consigues, su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas te destroza por dentro, lamentablemente enamorarse te hace perder el orgullo Kyosuke, te reduce hasta hacerte perder el ego, el orgullo y la vanidad… un dulce castigo por ser tan altanero.

Caminas por las calles desoladas, te extraña no ver gente pero no es algo que capte por completo tu atención, luego de haberte pasado casi tres horas mirando el aburrido reloj con una paciencia que no parecía ser tuya en lo absoluto. Tus pasos te han guiado a la casa de Takuto, llamas a la puerta pero nadie contesta, nadie te recibe, te extrañas pero decides ir a por tu hermano, volverás más tarde o quizás solo llames para encontrarte con el chico. Caminas en silencio, miras a la nada, tu mirada perdida en un punto ciego en el horizonte fue tu guía hasta dar co la casa de Tenma, la puerta estaba abierta, llamas para dar aviso de tu llegada al lugar pero nadie sale nuevamente, frunces el ceño al escuchar que alguien está hablando… en silencio caminas y ves a la chica que a veces se encuentra con el entrenador del equipo y que cuida de Tenma Kino Aki… decidiste no interrumpir su conversación por teléfono, te quedas escuchando, ella vestía de negro, te resultó extraño pero continuaste escuchando… Al parecer hablaba con Tenma porque le ha nombrado.

**-Tenma-kun… Solo quédate tranquilo y acompaña a Yuuichi-kun, es un momento complicado… Si, si… Esta bien, les llevaré algo para que coman, se que no han probado bocado desde ayer… Bien, los veo en el Cementerio en media hora… Si, adiós…**

Tus orbes ambarinas se abren de par en par, no logras deducir a que se refería la mayor con esas palabras, has escuchado bien, ¿Verdad? No entendías nada por lo que saliste del lugar, se suponía que tu hermano estaría en ese lugar, no sabías porque pero solo te quedaba ir y averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Llevas caminando casi 35 minutos, acabas de llegar al Cementerio… El lugar permanecía frío y solitario como de costumbre, el ambiente en ese sitio era diferente a cualquier otro que hayas sentido antes, observas a tu alrededor, lápidas y cruces se dejaban ver por el lugar, sigues caminando y de ves en cuando te topas con personas, familiares lo más probable, de la gente ya fallecida, te sientes nostálgico una vez más sin tener un motivo aparente… Luego, un poco más adelante te percatas de un grupo de personas, entre ellos la gran mayoría era gente a la cual conocías a la perfección, tus compañeros de equipo, ambos entrenadores, las managers, algunos integrantes del Inazuma Japan… No entiendes nada, si se iban a juntar, ¿Por qué nadie te lo dijo? Mientras te acercas logras escuchar el llanto de varios de los presentes, entre ellos tu hermano, Yuuichi esta ahí junto a Tenma y más adelante se encuentra Takuto… ¿Por qué todos lloran? Te angustias aun más por no saber que pasa, todos visten de negro, lo normal para un momento así; te acercas al grupo y preguntas a alguien que sucede pero nadie parece observarte ni mucho menos responder tus dudas… empiezas a perder la paciencia, pasas por entre la gente y llegas adelante encontrándote con un ataúd ya cerrado, las personas iban despidiéndose del sujeto uno a uno dejando una flor blanca sobre el ataúd, Takuto no dice nada ya que sus amargas lágrimas no se lo permitían, miras la inscripción de la lápida que han puesto y no te lo crees, retrocedes unos pasos con gran asombro; de pronto imágenes llegan a tu mente en ese instante… Ahora todo cuadra para ti, ¿No? El porqué tu hermano nunca llegó a casa, el porque nadie te respondió en casa del castaño ni en casa de Tenma… Nadie puede verte porque ya no estás de forma física, la tarde anterior cuando el auto casi te atropella no te diste cuenta que la luz seguía en rojo y para cuando seguiste cruzando a la acerca de enfrente a solo 4 pasos de llegar aquel vehículo que escuchaste frenar te golpeó tirándote lejos, la gente comenzó a reunirse y Tenma estaba ahí, él le acompañó hasta el hospital donde dejaste tu último aliento y tu corazón dejó de latir.

**-Takuto… Lo siento, de verdad nunca pensé que mis palabras se harían realidad… **

Rozaste su hombro, mientras lágrimas rodaban por tus pálidas mejillas, ya no importaba, no había orgullo, no había ego, no había vida… ¿Qué más podías perder? Aquel chico destrozado y ahogado en lágrimas era lo único que te quedaba junto a tu hermano que se encontraba un poco más atrás, Takuto no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, percibiste que el castaño levantó la cabeza hacia ti, por un momento creíste que te estaba mirando pero sabías que era imposible así que lo único que hiciste fue arrodillarte frente a él y le abrazaste, sentiste como su cuerpo se tensó, él te siente cerca porque de forma leve y lenta levanta sus manos, dehaces el abrazo y dejas tus manos sobre tus mejillas donde el mayor coloca las suyas sobre las tuyas, eso te hace llorar aun más, le mira y sonríes, aunque él no pueda verte, le hablas.

**-Cuídate mucho, te agradezco todo el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado, lamento el que mis últimas palabras no fueran las mejores, debí dejar mi orgullo y decirte lo mucho que te quería… Pero ya es tarde, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Takuto, espero que nunca me olvides… Siempre te voy a amar y aunque no me agrade… Quiero que seas feliz, busca a alguien que te haga feliz y que no solo te de problemas y te haga llorar como yo lo hice… Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día… Te amo, adiós…. **

Mientras te despides besas su frente y te alejas de él, él llora en silencio, no se ha vuelto a mover de aquella posición y solo susurra tu nombre una y otra vez con angustia y desespero, sabes que te ha sentido, te duele verle así… Qué no darías por no haber causado todo ese daño, pero ya no podías hacer más nada, te acercas a tu hermano que parecía calmar su llanto, su sonrisa de siempre había desaparecido y su mirada perdida terminaba de destrozarte… Acaricias su rostro con cariño mientras sonríes, él tiende a reaccionar y te nombra de igual forma que Takuto, una fuerte brisa recorre el lugar, debías partir… Te despediste por última vez, tu ataúd bajaba lentamente y tú te alejabas con cada paso hasta que la luz iba desapareciendo, cierras tus ojos y ya no logras ver mas nada.

**-Nunca me olvides… Yo nunca lo haré, te recordaré por siempre… Shindou Takuto.**

A veces la vida no es como uno la planea, a veces se disfruta, a veces se sufre… Pero de lo que nunca se debe olvidar es que el rencor ni el orgullo deben guiar tu corazón, puedes perder mucho más de lo que crees, si pudieses pedir un último deseo… Kyosuke, ¿Volverías a nacer?

_**Fin.**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Bueno aquí les dejo un One Shot que hice sin planearlo siquiera, aunque ya tenía pensado escribir de esta pareja ya que es una de las tantas que roleo con kaichou~ (violetaotakugirl) a la cual le dedico todos los fics que subo aquí, pero también va para Suzu~ (SionFujimori) por hacerme llorar con por el NaguSuzu que escriste malvado, ya te dije, nada de usar la piedra Alien para escribir Dx… también va para Kone~ (MidorikawaxRyuuji) *^* Este Shot es algo especial para mi, bueno todos lo son xD Kaichou~ le dedico mi escrito porque la quiero mucho *^* y a todos~ espero que haya sido de su agrado, he seguido uno de los consejos que recibí en un review y me ayudó bastante~ xDD Saludos!


End file.
